My Smutcember Contribution
by jinnu357
Summary: To read the full story visit perfectly plum. My contribution was the finale. Ranger comes home.


**Smutcember Finale: Ranger comes home**

By Jenn (Jinnu357)

I felt something cool and wet on my forehead. I finally was able to open my eyes and I saw the dark chocolate pools in front of me full of worry.

"Ranger?"

"Shhh, its okay, Babe. I'm here now." He smoothed the hair off of my forehead and kissed it gently.

"Ranger, come hold me please. I'm so cold."

I felt the bed dip with his weight and he pulled me into his arms. I snuggled against his chest and immediately fell asleep in his arms enveloped by his scent.

_The heavy beat of the music pulsed in my ears and I was staring into two very dark pools of lust. Ranger had his body pressed against mine and I could feel the humming of my body. I felt the music vibrate through me and quickly realized it wasn't the only thing vibrating. Ranger withdrew his hand from my skirt and my knees went weak. He backed me against the wall pressing his body against mine to hold me upright. _

"_Ranger" I squeaked. _

"_Do you trust me, Babe?" He whispered in my ear. _

_I couldn't help but moan my answer. The vibrations against my clit were changing from a very slow pulse to a quick and rapid vibration and it was quickly bringing me to the edge. Ranger opened his hand to reveal a tiny remote. _

"_Let's have some fun, Babe." _

_The vibration changed again to a soft slow pulse and Ranger took me into his arms and rocked his hips with the beat. The way his body moved against mine was sinful. I could feel my chest heaving. _

_He slipped a well muscled thigh between my legs rubbing against the toy, pressing it harder against my clit. My head fell back and I moaned with pleasure. The beat of the music and torture he was putting my body through was enough to send the orgasm racing through my body. _

_His lips crashed down against mine and he swallowed the cries that escaped me. He held me tight while I panted and tried to catch my breath but never allowed the vibration to stop. A mixture of pleasure and pain coursed through my body, it was almost too much to bear. But, he continued the sensuous movement of his hips, our bodies plastered together. Every inch of my body was sensitive. I could feel the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against my inner thighs, his silky dark hair brushing against my face and neck, his hand grasping my hip almost painfully. As he pressed against me I could feel how hard he was against my abdomen. _

_More than anything at that moment I wanted him inside of me. _

_He pushed me against the wall again lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. _

"_God, Ranger, I want you inside of me. " _

_He growled against my ear and pressed his hard cock against my soaking wet panties. He assaulted my neck kissing and biting the sensitive skin. I tore at his shirt wanting to feel his smooth skin. _

"_Babe. Is that what you want? You're going to have to tell me because I won't be able to stop." _

"_Yes. Please Ranger. Fuck Me." I gasped when he moved my underwear to side and slid two long fingers inside me. _

"_Christ, Babe. You are so wet." _

"_Please Ranger." He slid his fingers out of me and I whimpered with loss. He slid his fingers in his mouth and sucked my juices from his fingers before capturing my lips in a bruising kiss. I eagerly tasted myself on his lips our tongues battled for control. Our embrace was frantic at best. I was grinding myself against him and he was using every ounce of control he had not to take me on the spot. I slid my hand between us and grasped him through the fabric of his jeans. _

"_Please Ranger… Please" _

"_Fuck Babe… I love it when you beg." He unzipped his pants and his hard cock sprung free. I took him in my hand and impaled myself on his massive cock. He held me still as my body adjusted to him, he filled me completely my pussy stretching deliciously around him. He slowly began to move his hips to the music, barely moving inside me. I tried to rock my hips against him but he pinned me against the wall with my hands over my head our fingers intertwined not allowing me to move at all. _

"_We're going to do this my way, Babe." He thrust into me and I cried out as my head fell back. I could feel the beat of the music pulsing through my body as his cock slowly entered and withdrew from me. The sensations were only heightened by the awareness that people around us could be watching us. _

_The dark club was filled with writhing sweat soaked sexually charged bodies dancing against each other to hypnotizing beat of the music. As the lights flashed illuminating the bodies you could see the pleasure on their faces as they moved against each other. Hands of men and women were everywhere, touching and groping each other. _

There was no place else I wanted to be besides here holding my Babe in my arms.

I was sick with worry by the time I made it back to Rangeman. Tank had briefed me in the elevator on the way up. I had to see her.

Relief washed over me when she woke up and asked me to hold her. I couldn't have said no if I wanted to. I took her into my arms and smoothed her hair back off her face. She was shivering and rubbing her body all over mine.

Her fever had finally broken in the past few hours, but her body was still overheated. Her t-shirt had ridden up and the tiny black panties she wore weren't covering up much. I tried to hold her still but she began moaning and I could only make out a few of the words she was saying but I definitely thought I heard her say Please and Fuck Me. I knew she was sick but it was making my cock hard with all this wiggling. I wondered just what she was dreaming about when she grabbed me through my jeans and began to stroke me.

It took all the control I had to pull her off of me and put some distance between us. Christ, what this woman could do to me.

_My body was overcome with pleasure as Ranger fucked me slowly to the beat of the music. My back arched and my head fell back. I knew I was close and I wanted Ranger to come with me. I rocked my hips against his meeting him thrust for thrust. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sucked the sensitive skin between my teeth marking him as my own. _

_I pleaded in his ear for him to fuck me harder. One hard thrust was all it took to send me over the edge screaming his name. I could feel him pulsing inside of me as he joined me. _

_Ranger set me down on my feet and helped me get my clothing situated. My breath caught as the toy pressed me against once again. The wolf grin that broke out on his face told me that this wasn't an accident. The slow vibration against my extremely sensitive clit bordered on painful but desire quickly began to race through my body once again. _

_Ranger took my hand and led me to the bar. He asked the bartender for something with a smile and handed me one of the glasses. He lifted me up and put me on the bar stool. _

_I could see the two lime wedges and the salt shaker sitting next to me on the bar. _

_He leaned in and licked the side of my neck making me moan as tongue touched the sensitive skin. He gently tipped my head back and let the salt coat the slick skin. He then took the lime wedge and asked me to hold it between my teeth. My body shivered in anticipation. I could feel his hot breath on my skin as his tongue lapped up the salt from my neck making me breathless. He took his tequila and then brought his lips to mine to remove the lime. The sweet taste of his kiss mixed with the tart taste of the lime made me want more. I slowly licked my lips after he pulled away tasting the tangy lime, the salt and the taste of Ranger. _

_It was my turn and I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. I hopped off the bar stool and patted it for him to sit down. I brought my lips to his neck only stopping to smell the scent of bulgari mixed with sweat and pure male arousal. I let my tongue lap at his neck like a small kitten drinking milk before nipping the skin ever so lightly and soothing it with my tongue afterwards. When I was satisfied it was wet enough I took the salt and coated the skin of his neck. I took the lime and held it out for him to take between his teeth. He let his tongue slide over my fingers before removing it and holding it between those beautiful lips. _

_It was then I felt the vibration change against my clit making me weak in the knees. I held onto the bar for a second until I could get myself back together. I took the glass in my hand and brought my lips to his caramel skin coated with salt. I gently nibbled on the skin before sucking it into my mouth removing the salt. I downed the tequila and moved in to remove the lime. I crushed my lips against his sucking the lime from between his teeth. The tequila burned as I swallowed it leaving behind a flush of warmth to my body. _

_Ranger crushed my body against his and gave me a bruising kiss. I could feel how it had affected him pressing against my abdomen. I took his hand and led him away from the bar towards the front door. The cold air hit us as we exited the club. My body was so overheated and the constant vibration on my clit was bringing me closer and closer to another orgasm. I tugged on Ranger's hand trying to get him to walk faster. He grabbed me and pinned me against the wall of the building. I sucked in air as the cold stone met my half naked skin. _

"_In a hurry, Babe?" _

"_Yes." I ground out. " I need to fuck you." He slipped his thigh between my legs and pressed the toy against me even harder. The moans tumbled from my lips. He scooped me up off my feet and we made our way to the Cayenne. _

_He slid into the passenger seat and pulled me up to straddle his lap. Bracing myself on his shoulders I moved myself shamelessly against him. The toy rubbed back and forth against my sensitive clit causing pleasure to course through my body. I frantically unzipped his pants springing his cock free from its confines. I looked down into the two black pools of lust staring back at me. I had never wanted a man more than I wanted the man in front of me. It was then in a state of frantic lust I realized that I had never loved a man more than I loved this man either. _

"_God, I love you, Ranger." _

"_I love you too, Babe." He said as I brought myself down on his rock hard cock. His cock filled me as the toy pressed against my clit with quick pulsing vibrations. My head fell back and I braced myself against the roof of the car as I began to slowly move my hips. The pleasure quickly overtook my body as I fucked his cock, rocking my hips hard and fast back and forth on his cock. _

_The words that were tumbling from my lips were incoherent. I had never felt anything like it. The orgasm that rocked my body took my breath away. I never slowed my movements and felt him spill inside me as I started to come down. Still moving my hips in a circular motion prolonging his orgasm until I had milked his cock for all it was worth. I collapsed against him. _

When I woke up Rangers arms were wrapped around me and I was soaked in sweat. I slowly took stock of my body. It was sore and I felt completely satisfied. I felt the blush rise to my face as I remembered the dreams I had been having.

Wow, it had been a hell of a few days. I looked up and saw that Ranger had dozed off so I snuggled into him and let my body succumb to the sleep it desperately needed.

I had plans for this man when I woke up again.


End file.
